Fair
by Alphakennybody
Summary: It's fair time in Namimori High and Tsuna's class decided to make a booth. What better prize to give away than Tsuna himself? YAOI. 1827 with 8059. Rated M for later chapters
1. Fair Prep

**Title: **Fair

**Pairing: **1827 and 8059

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine.

**Warning:** This has boyxboy situations.

* * *

**Fair Prep**

"So…Who wins?"

It was the question everybody wanted the answer to, yet was afraid to ask. They all leaned in waiting for the judges' results, anticipating the winner's name.

"The winner is…drum roll please" The crowd tensed, waiting for the outcome. The drum roll mimicking a brown haired boy's heart.

"HIBARI KYOYA!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, looking at the prefect with different emotions. Some were green with envy, others were mad while others were...crying?

He gave a big smirk, not surprised by the win. "Hnn"

"Claim your prize!" the announcer said pointing at a chair occupied by a brown haired boy wrapped in pink lacy ribbons. His big caramel eyes, were wide with fear.

* * *

"So what are we doing for our class booth?" The president asked from class, his fingers tapping the table impatiently. He never liked planning when nobody cooperated.

"How about a contest!" someone suggested, "with a great prize!" he added, gaining approval from his other classmates.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, the idea earning a place in his list.

"Not what! But who…" he corrected, a big wolf like grin erupting from his face.

"Ahhh! I get it" another student said, "a date for the winner…but whom?"

"EASY! Dame-Tsuna would be perfect!" he said with big grin.

"HIIEEE?" the boy with brown hair shouted, falling off his desk. Everyone laughed at him. It was a normal day to day thing for him to do something clumsy like falling or tripping. He was shocked with what he heard and he didn't even try hiding it from his classmates. "What do you mean?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah! Sawada would be perfect for the role!" a student shouted with agreement.

"But I'm a guy!" he argued, pulling on his hair "Wouldn't a girl be better?"

"It's not like you have to do something so unbearable," a student answered jokingly "Just spend a day with the winner! That's something even you, Dame-Tsuna can do for the class" he added, "I doubt you'll be useful in manning the booth anyways"

Tsuna tried to rebut but finally gave up when he knew there was no convincing his classmates about the subject. Where was Gokudera and Yamamoto when you needed them?

Everyone was excited for the fair...except Tsuna.

* * *

_BANG!_

The door was kicked open, throwing Tsuna into a fit of panic. "DON'T KILL ME!", he shouted, hiding under his covers.

"GOODMORNING! Tsuna! Hurry up and get dressed!" A girl shouted, pulling the sheets away from the boy. He looked at the bedside clock, blinking out sleep to read the time. Six o' five. He cursed silently, wishing to get more time to sleep. Looking around, he noticed almost all of his female classmates were inside his room. Didn't they have anything better to do than be here in this ungodly hour?

"What's going on? Why are you guys in my house?" He asked confusedly and a bit annoyed. He wanted them to leave as soon as possible.

"What do you mean? We're here to make flyers for the fair! And we need to showcase our prize, which last time I checked was _you_." One of the girls said, pulling him out of bed.

"A studio is all ready for our use. Now hurry up and get dressed!" a girl added, forcing him to move faster. Where did they get all this energy so early in the morning, Tsuna asked himself.

"All right, all right. No need for violence." He said groggily, entering his bathroom to freshen up.

"PERFECT!" a girl with a camera shouted, taking pictures of the other girls. Tsuna never did understand why they liked taking hundreds of pictures.

After a few minutes, he came out of his bathroom, feeling better about the sudden wake up call. Without warning, he was attacked by the other girls, his hair being pulled and teased, his face being covered in makeup. He felt like a new doll being given to a bunch of little girls.

After a can of hair spray and a roll of pink lace ribbons, he was ready.

"Kyaaa!" The girls squealed, crowding all around him. He felt like a cornered mouse behind all the attention he was getting.

"He looks so cute! Everyone will want him now!" One of the girls said, pinching Tsuna's cheek.

"Our hair and make-up team can do wonders!" the girl who appears to be the leader said, nodding to herself at this feat of accomplishment. Their booth will win this school year. She could feel it in her bones. "Okay, so our agenda for today is to make a ton of flyers and post it all over school! Got that, girls?" She commanded, clapping her hands to signal them to move.

"YEAH!" They all shouted, moving at the speed of light.

Everyone was excited for the fair…except Tsuna.

* * *

"Gokudera, wait up!" the tanned boy said, catching up with the silver haired teen.

"Will you hurry up? We have to win the contest or else someone will just pounce on the Tenth!" Gokudera said while running towards the booth.

"But…isn't that our class booth? I don't see why we need to play?" Yamamoto said gleefully while placing his arms on the boy's shoulders, "Wouldn't it be defeating the purpose?", he added, laughing.

"Will you stop that? I am trying to find the Tenth!" he said in an angrily manner, shrugging off the teens arm.

"Don't worry it's Tsuna we're talking about" Yamamoto assured, looking around, "Look see! There he is!" pointing at the boy wrapped in pink lacy ribbons, sitting on the chair.

"TENTH?" Gokudera shouted, passing out from having a massive nosebleed.

"When will you notice that I'm here?" Yamamoto asked, carrying the fainted boy bridal style.

Everyone is excited for the fair…except Tsuna and Gokudera.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! Please no more…I'm sor-" the pleading boy screamed, cut off when cold steel hit his face.

"Never disturb the peace in my school. Damn Herbivores." The black haired boy said walking away from the nearly dead bodies scattered on the ground. He left the mess to his assistant, shaking the blood off his tonfa.

The boy with black hair walked pass different booths from the fair and noticed a spot where a lot of boys were tugging and pushing their way in. They were making a commotion, interrupting the peace. Going closer to the scene he noticed a flyer, which said "Come one, come all! Join our contest and win a date with our very own Sawada Tsunayoshi!" It had Tsuna on the cover in a rather seductive pose.

A big smirk landed on the skylark's face.

Everyone was excited for the fair…except Tsuna…and Gokudera.

* * *

"Step right up! Join our game! It's easy to win!" the host said.

Bustling people were squeezing inside to play when a sudden chill filled the air. Almost everyone's hair stood on end, uneasiness suddenly taking over their bodies.

"What's he doing here?" Some of the people asked their friends. A second later, the whole room started to whisper to each other, their ideas as to why the prefect was here getting crazier and crazier.

But with just one glare the chitchat stopped. He walked right up to the table, slamming money on the table.

"H-hello…do you want to play?" the man in charge stuttered, fearing for his life.

"Mechanics?" he said.

"Excuse m-me?" the student asked, not hearing right.

Hibari was starting to get pissed because people were crowding all around him.

"Tell me the mechanics on how to win." He said annoyed with the invasion of his personal space. He's going to bite someone to death if he won't leave in the next two minutes.

Everyone was excited for the fair…except Tsuna, Gokudera and some scared students.

* * *

"AH! That bastard! How dare he try and win the Tenth!" Gokudera said, his face filled with anger after waking up to the bad news.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like something bad will happen" Yamamoto reassured, trying to calm the silver haired beauty down.

"As if I'd let him win. I will not let anyone have their way with the Tenth!" Ignoring his friend's words, "I'll see to it that he won't win!" he told himself, completely forgetting the other boy in the room. He was so into his universe that he didn't realize the other boy's frown.

"I guess there's no point stopping you" he said with a sigh and started smiling again.

Everyone was excited for the fair…except Tsuna, Gokudera and some scared students.

* * *

_Updated last November 28, 2010._

_I can't believe how bad my grammar was._


	2. Fair Planning

**Title: **Fair

**Pairing: **1827 and 8059

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine.

**Warning:** This has boyxboy situations.

* * *

Fair Planning.

Smoking for what seems to be like his fifth cigarette since the time they met, the smoker didn't notice the black haired boy looking at him from head to toe, mesmerized by his beauty.

"So, what do we do?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his head, not knowing why he was grabbed away from his other friends. They were talking about the baseball match the other day.

The smoker gave him a look, which screamed that he was really annoyed by the question. "Do I have to tell you the obvious? We're participating in the contest!" he answered, rolling his eyes at the boy's slow nature.

"You do know that it's our class booth right?" he asked for what seemed like the nth time with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you just shut up and do it!" he shouted pissed with the boy's smart remark. Can't the guy learn to shut up, Gokudera asked, hoping some god will hear him and help him.

"Will do!" Yamamoto agreed, giving a big grin and a mock salute, putting his hands on the smoker's shoulders.

* * *

'What did I get myself into?' the boy in pink lacy ribbons muttered looking around the area he was assigned to wait in. It's been more than two hours since he was told to sit on the chair, being displayed at the back of the booth. Roses filled the place, surrounding the boy with its beauty. He looked so cute with the ribbons!

"Tsuna! How will the customers know you're the prize then?" the girl argued crossing her arms, trying not to sympathize the poor boy. It was really hard since he was pouting like a cute puppy. She liked what she was seeing though. A cute defenceless boy wrapped in pink lacy ribbons. What a feast for the eyes. She giggled to herself imagining what might happen to him when he gets handed to the winner.

"But…but" he pleaded, giving her a puppy eyed look scared of the girl's sudden laughter. No one laughs all of a sudden for now reason.

Unless you're a psycho, Tsuna thought, suddenly paling from the mere idea.

"No buts! Just wait until we have a winner," she said with finality, smiling as she walked off.

Seriously…why am I here, he thought to himself, sighing as he slouched over the chair. Might as well get comfortable if he was to spend the rest of the day sitting down.

* * *

"Please…please don't hurt me…" a boy begged, falling to the ground when his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

"If you prove useful to me...", the violent boy said, "I might spare you your life", smirking at the fear the boy was giving off.

The boy was scared to his wits, almost peeing his pants from the sheer aura the prefect was giving off. "What do you want…?" he muttered, shaking on his knees.

The violent boy smirked, knowing he had won. "Make it so that the other players won't have a chance of winning the game" making his tonfas touch the boy's cheeks.

"Do you…even know the game…?" he gulped as he drew back from the steel touching his skin, hoping he didn't offend the angry boy.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked, holding the boy from his collar, making him more jumpy.

The boy just gulped and started talking...

* * *

"What do you mean I can't play?" the boy shouted in rage, banging his hand on the reception table.

The girl at the desk jerked back from the boy's actions, knowing the silverette's temper to be quite destructive. "But the others might think that we are cheating if one of our classmates participated..." she stated in fear.

She did have a point, Gokudera hated to admit. But he won't take no for an answer. If talking won't do maybe glaring at her until she says yes will work.

"Maa maa, Gokudera you're scaring our classmate." Yamamoto said, patting the boy's back to calm him down. "There's nothing we can do," he added, looking at the girl and softly smiling, making her feel a little calmer.

"Don't touch me baseball freak!" the boy yelled, "We are joining the contest at all cost! It is all for Tenth that I'm even with you." he reminded the boy.

Somehow, those words hurt Yamamoto more than the silverette could ever imagine.

Yamamoto's eyes showed a little pain when he said that but quickly masked his face with a big grin "So what's the plan now?" he whispered, reminding Gokudera that they couldn't enter the contest.

Gokudera's face quickly lit up when he thought of the perfect plan.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad earlier," Gokudera said, his charming voice catching Yamamoto's attention "It's just that Yamamoto and I…" he paused, pointing at himself and the baseball boy before continuing, "we really need to enter the contest and I know a girl like you can help us" he said, his eyes twitching from being too sweet.

The girl was staring at awe at the acting boy, not knowing he could be a charmer. "I'll see what I can do…" she flirted, giggling at the boy's words.

Sucker…girls are so gullible; Gokudera chuckled to himself, praising himself for his brilliant plan of seduction. "Thanks a lot" he winked before walking away.

The girl suddenly turned beet red, developing a crush on her classmate.

You can never fool me, the black haired boy thought to himself, seeing right through the boy's act. He followed the silverette on the way out, looking at him with calculating eyes.

* * *

"I've been curious for quite a while" Tsuna started, earning the girl's attention, "What is our contest all about?" the brown haired boy asked.

"WHAT? You don't know?" the girl questioned with surprise. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at Tsuna like some kind of idiot. Leave it to Dame-Tsuna to now know his own class booth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to know the game", he apologized, wincing at the lameness of his excuse.

"Dame-Tsuna. Fine. The game is…AHHH!" the girl started, only to be cut off when a chameleon fell on her hair. "Get it off. Get it off!" she screamed running around in circles until she hit her head on the wall, fainting.

"ah-hahaha….it's alright it's just Leon," he said calmly "then that means…" he looked around, his attention caught by a baby standing near the window.

"Ciaossu...what are you wearing Dame-Tsuna?" the baby asked with a tone while holding the end of the pink lacy ribbon.

"...I'm the prize"

The baby just stared at him for a few seconds before he talked, "Don't make too much trouble for your family," Reborn said, pointing outside where Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto for being a stupid baseball freak while Hibari was standing at the middle with a deadly atmosphere that made students afraid to come closer to their booth.

This isn't good for my health, Tsuna concluded, sighing to himself, wishing all this was a dream, slumping once again on the chair.

* * *

_Updated last December 5, 2010_


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…I have no money so I just mooch over my friends. God. I am such a moocher!

Warning: Cursing and Yaoi (BOYxBOY) still no smut...oh and massive STUPIDNESS on this chappie anyways enough talk and start reading!

-Fair Time-

"It's so hot" the silver haired boy said while fanning himself while waiting for the contest to begin. Yamamoto looked at him with a sweet smile handing him an ice cream cone.

The boy just looked at the ice cream that was already starting to melt from the heat "What's that for?" the boy said with a questioning tone believing that there was some sort of price to be paid for it.

Yamamoto's smile grew bigger because he knew the boy was gonna give in to the sweet temptation "It's for you! You did say you were hot" he grinned 'both literally and figuratively speaking' he thought to himself while holding the ice cream closer to the boy.

The silver haired boy took the ice cream and started eating it with a little embarrassment which Yamamoto thought looked cute…but then again he always thinks he's cute maybe even more. Yamamoto just smiled at the boy which made him blush more.

The boy really felt refreshed while eating the ice cream "When is the game starting anyway they are taking a very long time" he said scratching his head. The boy made Yamamoto laugh which made the boy stare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" he said with a glare "stupid baseball freak!" he finished the ice cream secretly wanting more but was embarrassed to tell Yamamoto.

Yamamoto moved his arms onto the boy's shoulders making him jerk back a little and blush which Yamamoto loves doing.

"Aww…don't be like that Gokudera" he said with a grin happy he wasn't pushed away "You want more ice cream don't you?" the boy blushed deeply with Yamamoto's statement. "Let's get some more" he said pushing the boy towards the ice cream stand when suddenly…

"To all participants, please go to the stage for the contest immediately" the host said.

"Sorry Gokudera, your ice cream has to wait" he chuckled when Gokudera sort of pouted for not getting ice cream. "Let's go! They are calling for us" Yamamoto grabbed the boy's hand which made him blush. They ran to the stage where everyone was waiting. When they reached the spot Yamamoto let go of the boy's hand which felt cold yearning for the lost warmth. The boy was confused with the sensation he was feeling or in his case not feeling.

"OKAY! Looks like the candidates are here ladies and gentlemen!" people were starting to gather at the event which caused the whole school a stir.

The students from Tsuna's class started to accommodate the students gathering to their stage while thinking 'we are gonna win for sure' the thought caused them to grin. The whole area was jam-packed full of people. "Wow! Look at all those people" a girl said looking through the curtains. "I never thought we'd get this much people" a boy whistled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our class presents to you a race with a twist!" the host said with a smile which made the audience start to buzz. He started to smirk from the reaction of the spectators "I bet you are all itching to find out what the twist is so why not end the suffering and let's start introducing the contestants first!" the crowd went wild!

"First up! We have a very energetic and cheerful young man" the boy comes out from the curtains and waves at the audience. All the girls were shouting "Takeshi Yamamoto!!!" he smiled at the people and sat on a chair he was directed at.

"Next we have Hayato Gokudera!" a silver haired boy suddenly popped out from the curtains not really happy with the situation and quickly sat beside the black haired boy.

"One of us has to win or else Tenth will never forgive us" the silver haired boy told Yamamoto while the host was introducing the other competitors.

"Relax our enemy is nothing to be scared of" he stretched his hand over the boy's shoulders which made the girls scream for more. "We can beat them no problem"

"-and lastly Kyoya Hibari will be joining the race!" the speaker said making the audience scared when a dark atmosphere surrounded the place while a boy suddenly appeared on stage glaring at everyone.

"Except him" Yamamoto quickly added to his sentence. "We might have a hard time beating him" he told the silver haired boy who looked like he was ready to kill the prefect.

"That bastard! He thinks he can win the Tenth! Over my dead body!" Gokudera sneered. He suddenly laughed with his over confidence of not letting Hibari win.

Hibari walked passed them and made Gokudera even angrier for being ignored. "You bastard! Don't think you can win against us! We will never fail the Tenth!" he declared to Hibari. Gokudera felt all of his anxiety gone with just shouting. He felt better.

The taunts of the boy didn't bother him and he just sat on a chair which made the people near him move away. He looked at the host and signaled him to continue the act and so it begins. The big race was about to start.

"So before we begin let me set the ground rules the rules are….there are no rules" he stated. "Be careful while running because there are hidden obstacles along the way and let me tell you…it isn't easy" the crowd shouted louder. Suddenly a big screen dropped behind the host which shows where the players are when the race begins "also there are tasks the players need to perform while doing the race if they don't do it they are out" he stopped for a while to build up suspense "So without further ado let the race begin!" a pistol was shot and the contestants ran.

Gokudera was running along side Yamamoto and in front of them was Hibari behind them were the other players. 'I have an idea' the boy smirked and threw dynamites behind them "Eat this you losers!" a big explosion was carried through out the whole place. Some of them evaded the attack but were too scared to continue while some still ran wanting to get the prize. "Don't you think that was a little too much?" the carefree boy asked him. "Do you want to win or not?! There were no rules!" he shouted running near a wall where Hibari stopped.

"Get a partner and continue with a three-legged race" Yamamoto read on the wall with a big grin on his face looking at Gokudera.

"What the hell?! What kind of task is that?!" the boy screamed at the idea. "That's why you stopped isn't it?" he asked the lethargic boy.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Gokudera and the hands tied a string onto their legs. "Hurry up or else Hibari might catch up." Quickly forcing the boy to move they ran where the signs told them too. The sight made the girls watching the scene shout for more!

"…" Hibari was pissed. Not only does he need a partner but he also has to choose one of those slow idiots as one.

A player was near the wall when suddenly a tonfa came his way making him faint. Hibari quickly carried the boy and tied his leg to the boys and ran as fast as he could not minding the boy who was hitting objects which made it feel like he was running with a corpse. The poor soul.

"Oh shit! He's catching up! Hurry up baseball freak!" Gokudera ran as fast as he could making Yamamoto run faster as well.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen! Will you look at that! We are almost near the end of task one which means no more YamaGoku for now." The host said making the ladies disappointed.

Yamamoto was so happy because not only was he near Gokudera but he was also needed by him…sure not in the way he really wanted to be but it was a start. Yamamoto suddenly tripped when Gokudera stopped and started untying the string that holds them together. Yamamoto was kinda disappointed but he covered it with a quick smile helping the boy untie when their hands suddenly brushed the boy blushed and Yamamoto smiled at his reaction.

"Let's go! We have a long way to go before we make it to the finish line" the black haired boy said stretching his hand out at the boy who was kinda out of it right now.

"Uh…yeah" Gokudera snapped out of it and grabbed the hand that was held out for him blushing harder and they began to run. "KYAAAA!!!" the girls were shouting so loud that it echoed through the hollow halls of Namimori High.

Not so far behind them Hibari arrived the check point and quickly cut the string and left what seems to be a dead body on the ground. Running he destroyed everything in his path. He stopped at a table with envelopes with cards inside on the table which said pick one. He picked the one on the upper right corner of the table. The envelope had the words 'open me'. What was written on the card inside made Hibari's eyes grow bigger but knowing Hibari he went back to being cool and composed.

"Open me?" the boy said opening the letter containing the task he must accomplish "What did you get baseball freak?" he asked waving his envelope to the boy.

"It says I should open it when I'm told to" showing the envelope to the boy 'open me when someone tells you to' he smiled at the boy "I guess I have to wait then"

Gokudera tore open the envelope and to his surprise he did not like what was written. 'Cross dress your way to the finish line' his eyes twitched when he read what was written. Ahead of them there was a little tent with some students in-charge ready with clothes that he had to choose from. Among the dresses were a girl's uniform from their school, a nurse outfit, a pink dress with lots of frills and laces and a very seductive teacher's uniform. The students who were showing the dresses had big smirks on their faces all anticipating the little boy's decision of what to wear. Won't they be in a big surprise to see what he will pick.

"Why not choose this one" Yamamoto said, holding the pink dress with frills and laces which made the boy glare at him. 'I bet you'll look good in it' Yamamoto and the others were thinking the same idea. "It's the easiest thing to wear" he said while the students were nodding in agreement which made the boy agree since they were in a hurry. He wore the dress with matching boots and a cute choker with lace as well and a matching cute headband. Yamamoto drooled a little with the little cute boy dressed in frills and laces. The audience watching through the screen were all amazed on how he looked. Even the students at the booth were thrilled.

The boy blushed and started to run but had a hard time running from the dress he was struggling in which Yamamoto laughed at. "Whoa!" the boy said shocked with the strong arms suddenly carrying him once again in bridal style. Gokudera blushed harder as he was leaning on the strong chest of the one carrying him. Wow did he smell good, those thoughts went through the boys head making him intoxicated with the scent Yamamoto was giving.

"Ahhhh!!! More!!!" the girls were all jumpy with the scene they are witnessing. The boys were at awe with how Gokudera looked cute as a girl. Their jaws wide open.

"Will you look at that everyone! It breaks my heart to know Gokudera is a guy. Although I'm not one to complain" the host said while a big grin was glued to his face. "The cards will tell you your next task and some of them will have to be done when you are told to do so. Some may come out lucky but then again….some of them won't" he smugly talked "let's see how the others are doing" pointing to the screen showing Hibari running while reading the card.

"…" Hibari just stared at his card. He didn't show even a little bit of interest in his expression but more of hate.

"hmm…looks like Hibari doesn't like what's written on the card" he pointed out "let's zoom in and see what's written" he cued the cameras to zoom in at the card saying 'make your way through the girl's locker room and change into their P.E. uniform'

"…" Hibari quickly passed the girl's locker room coming out wearing the girl's sports underwear and the official P.E. shirt. All of a sudden some of the disciplinary committee members came out as well holding Hibari's clothes and disappeared. 'AWWW! I want to shout but I'm too scared' apparently all the girls were thinking of the consequences that will hover over them if they did.

Hibari ran as fast as he could to catch up with the duo. Not minding the cool wind that brushed his naked legs as he saw the pair in front. "Shit! How did he catch up" the boy was struggling trying to get down from Yamamoto's arms. "You're tired aren't you? Put me down already!!!" The boy ordered him. "We have to win at all cos-ahh" the boy shouted as he tripped trying to get free from the boy's arms.

"Look what happened!" the boy chuckled "You can't run in that dress" he held out his hand once again. The boy just blushed trying to stand up again when suddenly Hibari passed them. The boy was pissed and tried to run again only to be carried off by Yamamoto. Boy, didn't that make him feel weak.

The three were trying to battle it out to win when suddenly dynamites were flying, making their way at Hibari's direction. Gokudera wasn't in the mood to be useless right now...but then again he always isn't. "Arriverderci you bastard!" the boy laughed. The boy was pleased with his work of destroying Hibari until..."What?!" the boy shouted as a silhouette was seen through the smoke. It was obvious that Hibari dodged all the dynamites.

Hibari chuckled "Did you seriously think that those little fire crackers will stop me from winning?" he smirked while running towards the duo attempting to hit the both of them. He was really angry at the two for making the race longer than expected.

A hand suddenly blocked the attack "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt something precious to me" pushing the attacker away. Yamamoto helped the boy stand on his own feet and got ready to fight.

Hibari smirked at the black haired boy and started to run "Even though I would love to bite you both to death I terribly need to go" making his way to the next checkpoint. "I'll deal with you herbivores later." Disappearing from their sight.

"THAT BASTARD!" the boy shouted running with the dress "Hurry baseball freak!" directing Yamamoto to run faster when suddenly he tripped on his dress once again adding an injury to his knee. "Ouch" he said softly trying to stop the blood from dripping, hissing at the pain when he was forcing himself to stand. Yamamoto suddenly went down on his knees and kissed the wound Gokudera received. The boy blushed red to the max. "KYAAA! YamaGoku for the win!!!" the crowd was cheering for them! Yamamoto couldn't help but grin.

At the checkpoint Hibari met up with the previous prefects and handed him his uniform. He quickly changed and the committee disappeared. Looking back he saw the two herbivores trying to catch up. He didn't worry about that though. He didn't mind that they were coming in close on him. He didn't have the time to. So he just ran where the signs told him to and saw yukatas with different colors hanging on the clothes line with the words 'get one'. He grabbed the one closest to him and started to run once again. Across him, a big sign was seen with the words 'wear your Yukata and enter the door with the same color'. Looking at what he grabbed it was colored purple. There were five doors in front of him with different colors at the end he saw the door he was looking for and entered it.

"What the hell is this for?!" the boy shouted pulling the red colored yukata while running towards the sign. "What did you get?" looking at the boy beside him who was waving a blue colored one. "Looks like we'll have to separate then" the boy sighed and wore the yukatas while quickly running to the door and so did Yamamoto.

"SO! I guess you are all wondering what's behind that door!" the host said looking at all the curious faces of the students. "YEAH!" the crowd cheered! "Well let me tell you! It's a maze with only one exit which leads to the finish line! Some of our classmates are inside prepared to make anyone lost" he proudly said. "It's state of the art! There are moving walls and everything!" Directing the people's eyes to the screen cameras were all linked inside the labyrinth.

"…" Hibari was pissed because he can't wait to get his hands on the prize. That's the only reason he was even there! He was walking through the place when he noticed that he was going in circles. He was really mad. While walking he thought about when he finishes the race he will beat up the guys who made this whole thing. Slowly torturing the class with his steel tonfas he can imagine them screaming at him to stop. He swore that blood will be shed throughout the school. This is what you get for making Hibari work so hard for the prize. Although he did think it was worth it…as long as he could get his hands on that little boy.

While walking he saw Yamamoto the same as him. Aimlessly lost. 'This should be fun' he smirked. Readying his tonfas he charged in on him and with a swift motion Yamamoto flew back hitting the wall.

Falling down he rubbed the back of his head "What was that for Hibari?" going on offense. A sword suddenly appeared.

"Hmm" a big smirk landed on his face "I'll bite you to death for earlier" attacking Yamamoto with lightning speed striking the boy's mid-section.

"Arghh! That hurts!" he said with a smile "I guess I shouldn't be taking this matter lightly" he sighed.

A big explosion suddenly erupted near them "What's this?" the boy asked with an amused face "starting the fight without me?" he got his dynamites ready "how rude" throwing them to his target. The whole area was now being destroyed by the bomber.

"Gokudera Hayato! Is that the best you can do?" he said smugly hitting the dynamites away from him and into the wall creating more destruction.

"You bastard! That's only the beginning" as he threw more dynamites in the air. Cursing at the boy in different languages he was laughing all cockily satisfied with his work.

A sword suddenly came flying Hibari's way when he was evading the bombs "Hey now, don't forget about me" he said with a grin trying to hit the prefect with all his might. Yamamoto's plan of cornering Hibari worked.

"Only weaklings fight together. Such a display of Herbivore weakness" he said attacking both the dynamite specialist and swordsman.

Gokudera got mad from the comment Hibari made and suddenly attacked non stop "Take that back you fucking asshole!" he threw dozens of thousands of bombs. The maze started to have cracks everywhere. Anytime now the whole place can collapse on them.

"oh." He said with a smirk "Did that make you mad?" he suddenly appeared in front of the boy and hit him hard on the stomach to make him stop throwing more bombs than he already did. Coughing up blood he dropped on his knees and then he fainted. The girls who were screaming got worried for the boy. Poor Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted running over to the boy. Hibari was walking over to them "I quit" he said with a smile making Hibari stop on his tracks slightly confused but he didn't show it. "The only reason I'm here is because of him" holding Gokudera tightly "I wanted to protect him from the likes of you" he proclaimed. "Go now before he wakes up" he told Hibari. He knew that when the boy wakes up he will be in a bigger mess than he is in right now

"Takeshi Yamamoto" the boy said looking at him all amused "you are one interesting person" walking away vanishing from Yamamoto's sight.

"Sorry Gokudera" Yamamoto said hugging the out cold boy. "I couldn't let him hurt you any further" he told the boy "I'll buy you the ice cream I promised" he said smiling over him trying to wake the boy up, apologizing for letting them lose.

Gokudera was slowly getting himself together..."I want chocolate this time" he laughed and slowly fell asleep.

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at what the boy said hugging him tighter "then it's a date" nodding his head once.

After a few minutes of more walking, Hibari was really mad because the moment he entered the maze, he still couldn't find the exit. Out of anger he hit the walls breaking them with his tonfas. Suddenly…he had an idea. One by one all the walls were being destroyed. The students inside the maze who were moving the walls got hurt being suddenly toppled by the small pieces of the broken wall created by the boy with steel tonfas in his hands. Breaking the last wall he saw the door leading to the end of the race. He did not hesitate to pass the finish line.

The crowd cheered but was suddenly silenced by the host who gestured them to keep still. "Ladies and gentlemen we would please ask for a moment of peace as we talk about the winner" the host said. The crowd was a little confused. The whole class stood up and went inside a room discussing the matter of who wins.

"So…Who wins?!" everyone in the room was waiting for the results.

"I guess he wins...he did come out first" a student said trying to resolve the problem.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted

"But he didn't really escape the maze…he broke the walls!" another one said.

A student stood up "The rules were…there are no rules so…technically…"

"And besides if we don't… we might get killed by Hibari-san" a student gulped afraid of what might happen.

So they all went out of the room. The crowd who were noisy just a minute ago became all quiet waiting for the verdict.

"The winner is…" everyone anticipating for the answer. Eagerness in their eyes to know who wins…. "HIBARI KYOYA!!!"

"Hmmm" He gave a big smirk not surprised with the results.

"Claim your prize!!!" the announcer said pointing at a chair occupied by a brown haired boy wrapped in pink lacy ribbons.

Tsuna turned pale. A little scared of the outcome. He was praying for a miracle.

-END-

WOW! This is one long chapter. Sorry for the stupid-ness of this chapter but I would love to hear what you think. I am sorry for the ugly fight scene. I promise I will do better next time and improve more. I also don't know why I chose yukatas as a part of the race. I can surely say that 8059 was pretty evident. Heh…I'm sorry there was little Hibari on this part. If you noticed the last scene was the sneakpeek part on my first chapter only there were a few changes as to not give away the whole thing...Did that make sense? anyways... Reviews are welcome! **No FLAMES please! **BTW I forgot to thank those who made reviews on the last two chapters! I love you guys! *hugs!*


	4. Claiming the prize

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...I can't even afford Christmas gifts.

Warning: Cursing and Yaoi (BOYxBOY) attempted smut...oh and massive CHEESINESS on this chapter. Can this get any cheesier?

-Claiming the prize-

'Why me?' those thoughts were occupying Tsuna's mind as he slowly followed the older boy. The boy seemed eager to move quickly, the exact opposite of what Tsuna was feeling. He felt like it was the end of the world. They have been walking pass different classrooms down the hall for only a few minutes but to Tsuna it was like an eternity with each step leading to his demise. He was so busy thinking for the worse that he didn't notice that a hand suddenly appeared in front until it hit him. The hand was holding what appears to be a jacket big enough to cover Tsuna's body. Tsuna's face had the word confused written all over it. "Wear it" the boy told him throwing the jacket to his direction. The boy looked at Tsuna and quickly figured out that he was still baffled with the situation "Do you want to walk around in that outfit, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he smirked. Tsuna was terrified but when he saw the boy with the expression like he was ready to kill him anytime he picked up the jacket that fell on the floor after it had been thrown. 'After all, pink lacy ribbons don't really protect you against the cold' Tsuna laughed to himself feeling all snuggly. This made the older boy look at him with a questioning look.

"…a…" Tsuna couldn't take the silence for long.

Hibari glanced at the hesitant boy behind him "Is there something you want to say Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The sudden question made the boy stutter "A-ano, H-Hibari-san…" the boy said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy shook in fear after he heard Hibari talk "Do I look like I am the kind of person who would understand the language of herbivores such as yourself?" Hibari paused. "Now stop with that kind of talk and tell me what you want to say" he said lethargically.

The boy gulped "Why d-did you jo-join our game?" he asked with that trademark look.

Hibari paused for a moment before he answered "Sawada Tsunayoshi, what I do on my spare time is none of your business." He looked back at Tsuna "Do I make myself clear?"

Tsuna just nodded in reply since no voice would come out of his plump little mouth.

"Very well."

"…" Tsuna didn't say a word after that scared that he might anger him more.

The hall they walked in seemed so long, like it would never end. He was clueless as to where the boy was leading him. That was because Tsuna didn't like wondering around the school. After all, he does have a reputation of 'Dame-Tsuna' that made him afraid of what the other students might do to him. He thought that as long as he avoided them he would be safe. That could be the reason as to why he didn't recognize the place they were going in until he saw the sign on the door "reception room" it says.

Tsuna was afraid to go in. He heard of the rumors of students going in and never coming out all right. They would usually be sent to the nurse's office or worse…the hospital. Tsuna didn't want to die yet. He had dreams he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to kiss a girl before he died. All those thoughts were entering his mind not giving him even a bit of peace. He jolted in shock when he heard the words 'get in' from the head prefect's mouth. It took him a moment to finally decode the boy's words and just stared at him.

The boy's sluggish actions made Hibari irritated. "Do not make me repeat myself. GET IN before I bite you to death" he commanded the boy.

Those words made the boy squeal but he quickly did what he was told right after.

The tension he felt became greater the moment he entered the room. He was staring out the window afraid to look back. The boy who led him inside passed by him and sat on his chair. Tsuna could only stare at him, anticipating the older boy's every move.

Tsuna flinched a little when the boy said "Sawada Tsunayoshi." with a husky tone which "Are you going to sit with me or are you going to make me stand with you?" he asked with an impatient look. Tsuna had a big question mark plastered on his face. Did he hear him right? Tsuna quickly tensed up when a pair of grey eyes suddenly glared at him for moving so slow. He took a seat at the couch behind him and only looked down since he was afraid to meet eyes with the older boy.

Hibari couldn't help but sneer at the boy's actions. Tsuna suddenly looked up when he heard this and Hibari's tantalizing eyes captured his gaze. The boy was enthralled with the older boy's eyes that he didn't notice him sneak up so close to him that their faces were only a few inches away. Tsuna winced by the sudden movement of the boy which led him to bang his head on the couch he was seated on. 'Ouch!' Tsuna quickly rubbed the back of his head where he bumped himself. His eyes widened when he felt a hand grab his head and realized Hibari was holding him.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna's face was filled with surprise. "What are you doing?!"

Silence was the only thing that could be heard.

They were in that position for quite a long time.

Tsuna was already starting to get used to the feeling of the boy holding him until his eyes grew once again when he felt lips touch the bump on his head. This action led to Tsuna blushing like a tomato.

"Hibari-sa~" Tsuna was interrupted when lips started to clash with his. 'HIBARI-SAN?!'

Overwhelmed with the situation he was in he quickly pushed the older boy away from him and ran towards the door but he suddenly tripped because of those darn pink lacy ribbons dangling on his feet. Even though he did fall he didn't give up and tried to crawl towards the door. The boy watching this pathetic sight laughed mockingly to himself at the futile attempt of the boy trying to escape a nightmare he didn't want to experience.

"HIII!" the boy shrieked as he felt calloused hands suddenly starting to carry him off to the sofa once again. The older boy tossed him gently on the cushions and watched as Tsuna shivered ever so slightly from the fear he felt being trapped like a mouse. Tsuna covered his face with his hands scared of what's to happen when he suddenly felt something cover him ever so slightly. Peering through his fingers he saw the boy sitting on the chair behind the desk once again. Tsuna could feel the older boy sulking…'was that even possible?' he asked himself shaking his head of those thoughts and he just stared at the older boy. Awkward silence filled the room.

* * *

"Here you go" the man with a funny looking moustache said giving the tall boy two ice cream cones with a smile.

The black haired boy handed the money "Thanks mister!" flashing a big grin and then quickly running off to a boy sitting on the bench.

"Here you go Gokudera" handing the chocolate flavored frozen delight to the silver haired one.

"Took you long enough" he said grabbing the ice cream from the boy's hand and they both started walking.

"Maa maa don't be so grumpy Gokudera! Your forehead will have more wrinkles than it already has" Laughing ever so loudly.

The silver head boy suddenly stopped walking after hearing what the boy said suddenly blushing 'It's not like it matters…I'm not a girl that needs to worry about how I look' he whispered to his ice cream so softly that only he could hear it…but that didn't stop the taller boy to understand what he was trying to say.

While walking through the busy streets they passed by a store that had lots of little knick knacks that caught the silver haired boy's interest. The taller boy seized this moment to hold the boy's hand and drag him.

"OI!" the silver haired boy shouted "Where are you taking me?!"

And they both entered the store.

* * *

The room was filled with discomfort coming from the two boys occupying the room. Hiding behind the blankets, Tsuna couldn't stand the awkward tranquility of the room and tried to reduce the tension by starting to talk once again.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna gulped before continuing "a-are…you mad?"

No answer was raised.

Tsuna didn't know why but he suddenly felt the need to come closer to the boy. He was sure as hell scared but for some reason he couldn't stop his legs from moving closer and closer…closer until he was close enough to touch the sulking but indifferent boy.

'Tha-thump…tha-thump…tha-thump' Tsuna couldn't here anything else but his own heart 'My heartbeat it's getting much louder…my heartbeat is stronger than ever…' he grasped the jacket he was wearing close to his heart, hoping that the beating will slow down.

"Hi-Hibari-san…I'm s-sorry…" Tsuna tried to touch the boy's cheek when he was suddenly pulled by a hand and he swiftly landed on the boy's lap. His face was suddenly decorated with the color red. With much embarrassment he covered his face with his hands…an automatic reaction by Tsuna.

Hibari grabbed the boy's hands with much gentleness "Are you really that scared of me?" his face was full of anxiety.

Tsuna quickly tensed with the unexpected question "I…I…I'm not scared of Hi-Hibari-san…just" he paused becoming redder than red "just that…I…I'm embarrassed" Tsuna said truthfully avoiding the older boy's eyes.

"Is that so?" Tsuna could just feel the boy smirking at him right about now even if he wasn't looking at him. Although he was embarrassed he couldn't help but feel happy that the boy wasn't mad at him.

Suddenly for some reason Tsuna couldn't help but feel tired and rested on the older boy's shoulder. "What a bold move Sawada Tsunayoshi" a hand found its way to Tsuna's face and cold fingers lightly touched those red plump lips. Tsuna didn't bother moving…he liked the feeling of those cool fingers touching his warm lips anyway.

Tsuna wanted more…even if he didn't know it himself…he only found out after Hibari kissed him on the lips. Tsuna was surprised but not appalled and rather than pushing the boy away he kissed him back instead. Lips crashing and panting breaths were the only sounds heard in the room.

"Hibari-san…"

* * *

The store was filled with eccentric objects that Gokudera couldn't help but look around. He was like a kid in a candy store figuring out what sugary delight they should buy. Gokudera couldn't decide what to buy…just like a kid. 'So cute!' the black haired boy said to himself while watching as the silver haired boy was choosing very carefully.

"Have you thought about what you like sonny?" an old man with glasses asked the over excited boy.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" the silver head boy asked politely.

The old man just nodded "Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

The silver haired boy couldn't help but blush with what the old man said "I...I do-don't have one…" he stuttered. The old man just smiled.

"So is that boy your friend?" pointing at the black haired boy gazing at the merchandise.

Gokudera blushed even harder "he…he's a special friend…" he looked at the old man shyly.

"Oh?...OH! What a lucky boy then" the old man just smiled at the boy.

"Bu-but he doesn't know that!" Gokudera started to panic waving his hands in confusion.

"Really now?" he said staring at the black haired boy who quickly waved at them "Seems like he feels the same" looking back at the silver haired youth. Gokudera's face suddenly turned bright red.

* * *

"Hi-Hibari-san…" he paused for a moment "What are you planning…to do to me?!"

Tsuna held up his hands that were tied by the very pink lacy ribbons he was wearing. 'I knew it was a bad idea to wear this thing' he remembered how he tried telling the girls from his class that it would do him no good if he wore something like that…boy was he right…

Hibari was looking at the delicious boy he was about to devour. After licking his lips ever so slightly he moved closer to the boy who was trying his best to free himself of the ribbons. Hibari quickly tugged his tie off and opened his shirt with one flick making all the buttons fly.

"You look tasty" he smirked.

"HIIII~" he was cut short after Hibari quickly moved making his lips lock with the boy's. Tsuna couldn't help but moan from the pleasure he was receiving and when the boy demanded entrance to his mouth he willingly opened them.

Lip locking, Tsuna couldn't breathe from all the action that was going on. Tongues were being lashed and moans were the only noise that could be heard.

Gasping for breath as soon as the kiss was broken off Tsuna became unbelievably flushed. His skin was covered in sweat and his lips were slightly parted are now plump and red from all the kissing. His half lidded eyes were full of lust and his whole body just screamed for more. It was a feast for the eyes for anyone.

Hibari was no exception…he couldn't contain himself any longer. HE **MUST** HAVE HIM.

Slowly he whispered in the boy's ear 'You better prepare yourself' he smirked 'for what's coming your way' he bit down on the shell of Tsuna's ear making blood trickle slowly to his neck.

"ahhh~" the sound Tsuna made dragged on as Hibari licked the blood away.

"Just how I imagined it would be. _DELICIOUS_." Carefully he moved over to Tsuna's neck and nibbled on the sweet tempting flesh and left marks all over. Tsuna couldn't help but shudder at these new sensations he was feeling.

The older boy's hand traveled to untangle some of the pink lacy ribbons that obstructed his way and slowly touched Tsuna's erect nipples eliciting a moan from the young boy.

Tsuna was overwhelmed by the feelings he was having right now. He yelped as he felt the hand that was once touching his upper body little by little creep down to the nether regions of his body. Those long slender fingers faintly stroking his length making him gasp. Gradually the fingers harshly pumped the manhood making the boy moan loudly.

"mmm….more…"

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today!" the old man said handing the small paper bag to the silver haired boy.

"Thank you for everything mister" he whispered to him and both he and the black haired boy slowly made their way out of the store.

Gokudera slowly pulled out a cute little skeleton doll from inside the bag and smiled at it.

"Gee Gokudera you really like those kinds of things don't you?" the black haired boy smiled the biggest smile he could.

The boy couldn't help but blush and everything he and the old man talked about were rushing in his head and out of his mouth.

"Oi. Do you like me?" he cursed at himself for suddenly asking a question like that.

"Of course I do" the black haired boy didn't hesitate to answer.

The silver haired boy was surprised by the quick reply of the boy that he had this expression of disbelief. 'Are you for real?'

The black haired boy continued to grin "I love you a lot Gokudera!" he said it so loud that people around them heard that and started whispering.

The silver haired boy's jaw was locked open and he suddenly ran away from the scene making the boy run after him.

"haa…haa…haa…" Gokudera was at loss for breath. He ran a long way reaching a street facing the park.

"Wow! You sure run fast!" he smiled "Why didn't you join the cross country team?"

Gokudera couldn't believe the naivety of the boy and just stared at him. 'Do you have an attention span of a three year old or something?!'

"Are you serious?" he had a worried look "You're not joking with me right?" his eyes started to water up "Do you really love me?" he pushed the boy away "You're only playing with me right?! A joke right?! Well you are taking it too f~" he couldn't finish what he was saying because Yamamoto hugged him. Right there and then.

Hugging him tightly in place "When I'm near you I get nervous and start to panic and act all foolish" he started to confess "I become senseless around you and I want you badly" all those words made the silver haired boy blush and somehow made him cry harder. "I also think that when you're mad you look really~"

"You Bastard." He cried.

"AHH! Did I say something wrong?" the boy panicked.

"You really are stupid" he chuckled and rested on the boy's shoulder. His tear drops felt warm making the black haired boy's shirt damp. Warm soothing hands caressed his head and it really calmed him down. For a few minutes they stood still just like time stopped only for them.

"…"

"Feel better?" the silver haired boy looked up at the smiling boy and nodded.

The boy took Gokudera's hand and pulled him towards the park. They were passing a lot of trees and benches. It seemed like no one was around…or at least they didn't notice the people…but that didn't matter. Gokudera was happy he was with the black haired boy.

"What are you planning?" the reluctant silver haired boy asked, curiosity evident on his face.

"Just wait and see!" he looked back and smiled "You will love it" his voice was full of excitement.

The boys were both tired from walking around and the silver haired boy was really surprised when he was suddenly kissed by Yamamoto the same time the lights in the park flashed. It was like a scene in the movies. **The perfect kiss at the perfect time**. Gokudera couldn't help but close his eyes. The kiss was overwhelming and made him limp that he suddenly leaned on Yamamoto. "You…you planned this didn't you?" the silver haired boy asked blush coloring his cheeks.

"Who knows…" he slowly whispered to the boy all seductively which made Gokudera shudder. The black haired boy kissed his forehead and gave him a big grin.

The sliver haired boy looked at him for the last time "Unbelievable…" and hugged him. "Will I be…like…you…" he hesitated to continue as he hugged the boy tighter "I don't want to be stupid…" the boy just gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"_Love makes us do stupid things…" _he whispered.

* * *

"Ngnhh…" Tsuna couldn't help but moan when Hibari sucked him off. "Ahhh…H-Hibari-san…I..I'm coming…" Tsuna was out of breath. "AHH!"

The older boy just licked his fingers and looked at the boy in front of him "That's the third time now Tsunayoshi" he smirked and Tsuna couldn't help but blush.

"It…It's because….H-Hibari-san is…so…good" the boy said seductively as he tried to sit up. "HII!" he yelped as he was pushed back and pinned on the couch. "Hibari-san?" a worried expression was pasted on his face.

"Don't think I'm through with you yet" he bit down on Tsuna's neck once again. A moan escaped Tsuna's lips as pain and pleasure both mixed in his system. It was all too good. His hands that were tied up quickly embraced Hibari and he unconsciously pulled him closer.

Slowly Hibari slid down and turned the boy in a new position wherein he was on all fours. "Ah! Hibari-san! Do-Don't look!" Tsuna was beet red "it's embarrass-" Tsuna's mouth was then occupied by Hibari's fingers. The boy quickly licked the fingers and couldn't stop. It tasted like candy to him and he sucked on it like he wanted more.

"That's enough" and he pulled them out of his mouth and quickly moved onto his bottom. Slowly he touched the hole and circled it with his finger slowly entering one digit Tsuna moaned at the feeling.

"Hi-Hibari-san…it hurts…" Tsuna's eyes were starting to well up.

"If we don't do this it will be harder on you" Hibari stopped the motion of his finger making Tsuna used to the feeling and started once again when he felt that the boy was relaxing a bit.

"nnn…" Tsuna kept on panting as another finger entered him and the thrusting kept on going faster. While Tsuna was getting familiar with the feeling soon the third digit came scissoring inside. The pain of being stretched hurt but Hibari couldn't stop now so he tried his best to look for the spot. The spot he knows once hit will make all the pain go away. And with one more thrust "AHH!" Tsuna moaned 'BINGO!' Hibari smirked and kept on thrusting on that specific spot and suddenly pulled all 3 digits out.

Tsuna muttered out of discontent and Hibari noticed it. The older boy smirked and quickly entered Tsuna. "Nghh!" the smaller boy couldn't hold back his tears any longer because of the fucking pain he was experiencing. "Wha-what is this…?" he knew what it was but he couldn't believe it.

"Can you feel it?" the older boy said "We are connected now" Hibari kept on thrusting…deeper. Faster. Stronger. All those sensation quickly building up on Tsuna.

"Ah...Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to face the boy behind him but the pain just wouldn't let him. "AHH!" the older boy found the spot once again and aimed for it nonstop making Tsuna moan in a very attractive way.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you" Hibari dug way down deep into Tsuna. "How long I've wanted to be inside you" the boy could only moan from the pleasure he was receiving. "How I'd dream of you at night and wake up alone" Tsuna couldn't even understand the words he was saying because of the bliss of having Hibari thrust his way inside him. "But I'm not alone anymore…ngghh" he came inside Tsuna filling him up to the brim which made Tsuna moan and come after. "…I have you with me now" he fell beside Tsuna, both of them panting. Tsuna hugged Hibari and they stayed like that for a long time.

"I love you" Hibari whispered in the boy's ear…but Tsuna was too tired to even hear it…but he didn't mind because he got what he wanted. He untied the ribbons and after a few minutes of resting Hibari pulled himself out of Tsuna and covered them with a blanket and they both fell into deep slumber.

The next morning when Hibari woke up and he smiled because this time he wasn't alone…and it was no dream either. He finally got what he wanted and he will never let it go.

It was truly a worthy prize.

* * *

"…" the silver haired boy was pouting.

"Geez! Don't get mad Gokudera!" the black haired boy was smiling "I'm sorry I lost control" he held his hands together as if he was praying. "I promise to be gentle next time"

"As if there is a next time" the silver haired boy retorted.

"WHAT?! Don't joke like that Gokudera!" the black haired boy pleaded with a grin "You enjoyed it too!" he laughed.

The silver haired boy couldn't help but blush at what he said "Shut up! Baseball freak."

"I love you Gokudera!" and he hugged the silver haired boy who totally turned red.

"Whatever" the silver haired boy stood up and went to the door "Hurry up or we'll be late for school" he blushed.

The black haired boy couldn't help but smile "COMING MY LOVE!" and he quickly ran towards him.

"Don't say that idiot!" and they both walked going to Tsuna's house…

"Hey…" the silver haired boy just looked "is Tsuna even home?" the black haired boy asked following the other.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Gokudera asked in annoyance.

"Didn't Hibari claim him?" Yamamoto grinned "Maybe Hibari bit him to death" with that said Gokudera suddenly became pale.

And the whole time they were walking to Namimori High both of them were blushing while thinking of what might have happened to their good old friend Tsuna who could've had a wild night the same as them.

-END-

It's finally the end! The last chapter. Anyways...where to begin...I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. To be honest...I was too lazy to and it's my first time to make smut scenes so I didn't think it was good enough. I tried again and again until I got satisfied with this one...am I even satisfied? Anyways...so took me a lot of time...a month I think. Oh and I just love how Yamamoto is in this story. So cheesy. I am such a sucker for cheesiness...maybe next time I'll add pick up lines. Till next time then! RxR! **No flames please**! THANKS FOR READING!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


End file.
